


All These Things

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac finds a note Jack wrote.....





	All These Things

Mac was up late one night trying to clean out the living room desk. He was going through the papers one by one when he found a handful of papers at the very back of the drawer. As he pulled the papers out, he recognized Jack's handwriting immediately. The first few sheets looked to be lists Jack had been trying to make. Then, on the last page, Mac found what Jack was trying to say........

The touch of your lips on mine

the way you feel in my arms

the way you whisper in my ear

the fact that you never turn me down

the way you make love to me

the way you make me feel like I really am worthy

the way you make me feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world

Baby, these are just some of the reasons I love you like I do.....

Mac re-read the note once more, tears streaming down his face. Jack had never said these things to Mac, but just knowing that he'd attempted to was enough for Mac. He vowed then and there to keep doing all these things for Jack because Jack Dalton was the most important thing in his life, and he wanted to keep it that way for a long, long time.....

 

THE END


End file.
